


Make it public

by Dangelin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangelin/pseuds/Dangelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Raphael and Simon are secretly dating. Raphael refuses to go public with their relationship and Simon grows sad and insecure, so he leaves Raphael and the Dumort. Raphael goes crazy trying to find him and win him back." Bassically Raphael is pretty insecure about how he feels admiting publicly he likes a boy.<br/>Based on an anon promp on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it public

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the english suck (I'm a mexican writer still learning how to transform her spanish stories into english)

He wasn’t serious, not so serious anyway. But Simon was so innocent and so naïve that every word hurt him, Raphael should know that by now, after all Simon was literally a baby in comparison with all the vampires on Dumort. Raphael should knew the fledgling will fled at the first opportunity he had. He was waiting for him to return, any moment now. Because he will. He had to.

Another hour passed and he took his cellphone again, maybe he didn’t hear it sound, because obviously Simon will call him. But no. His cellphone was just like an hour ago, without a message of his stupid boyfriend telling him he was exaggerating or at least where he was. He could call him, but Dios forbid that, he never, ever would call him when it was Simon’s fault.

Simon wanted to make it public, like if that would change anything. Raphael loved him, he was the first in saying it, and took five more dates for the dumb fledgling to respond. Simon knew Raphael loved him. Right? Fuck it, he send him a message “Where are you?”

Passing his room was the best he could do while the sunlight hit the streets. Some months ago he would be scared as hell knowing Simon was out with the sun in the sky but he knew he was a daylighter, which was a topic Simon liked to discuss a lot. He remembered the first time he kissed him.

‘’  
They were laying on the floor of the training room after a beat up from part of Raphael. Simon was laughing and Raphael was grinning like idiot because he look cute that way, with his hair all messy and a bit of blood in his lip and yeah with the shirt all raised up showing his freckled skin. Raphael wasted no time pinning him on the floor to kiss him. Slowly taking his time to taste Simon who tasted like sweat, blood and, was that garlic?

“I was wandering when you’ll be the one to start this”  
“Shut up.”  
“Maybe it’s because you’re old? You need to be courted like in old days? Do I need to bring you some flowers and chocolates?”

Raphael kick him with no much enthusiasm because Simon had that stupid grin in his face that he couldn’t resist. Simon laughed and made Raphael to lay aside him, both of them facing the ceiling. 

“You know I was joking but it’ll be nice to take you on a date. And I’m not talking about watching movies here at the Dumort, even though it was really nice showing you the world of Star Wars, I’m talking about taking you out. To a park or a café or something.”  
“I don’t drink coffee.”  
“I know!” Simon said and this time he raised on his elbow to watch Raphael. “I mean, I wish you could see the sky again. I wasn’t a full night/dark vampire for too long but I missed the sun so much. And every time I go out and I see the clouds and the sun shining particularly pretty on the sidewalk I think about you, about how much I would like you to see it with me.”  
“You’re rambling Simon.”  
Simon let a sigh exasperated and Raphael laugh, and kiss him again.  
“Stop talking about the sun, he can have you in the day but you’re mine every night.”  
Simon smiled with his lips over Raphael’s. “You’re so cheesy, you DO want to be courted.”  
With that he won another kick from Raphael that set him laughing.  
‘’  
His cellphone was ringing.

“Simon you better take you ass here now or so help me.”  
“Hmm, I’m not Simon. It’s Clary.”  
“Dios. Where is him?”  
“That’s why I’m calling you actually, I can’t find him anywhere.”  
“You tried with the dog?”  
“Yes, I called Luke.” Said the girl clearly irritated for Raphael’s words, like he could care.  
“And the raven twin?” He didn’t like to think about the girl, after all Simon had a crush on her.  
“No one knows where he is.”  
“I’ll look for him.”  
“Sun still up for another hour or so, but call me if you hear about him.”

And with that she hung. More pacing wasn’t going to get him anything. He open the door of his room and practically run towards the main door, he was going to find Simon even if that means getting sunburned. The moment he opened the door a shadow block him from the sun.

“Raphael what are you doing here? Are you nuts? The sun is still up?”  
“WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU? TE VAS SIN DECIR A DONDE Y NO CONTESTAS TU CELULAR, CLARY FARCHILD LLAMO AND YOU DON’T ANSWER HER EITHER, Y TE APARECES AQUI COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO AND I WAS SICK WORRIED ABOUT YOU. WHAT CAN YOU SAY TO DEFEND YOURSELF?”  
“I understand like the half of that.”  
“Really?” If he wasn’t so angry Raphael could’ve punch him or kiss him.  
“I needed some time alone. I’m here just to pick my guitar, that way you don’t have to see me again.”  
“Idiota, I don’t want you to leave.”  
“That’s not what you said yesterday.” Simon was looking at the floor and if it wasn’t for Raphael’s hearing he wouldn’t be able to catch what he said.  
“I said that because I’m stupid.” With that Simon raised his head. “I am. And I was scared. I never would have dare to let myself think about a man that way, even less to confess it. And here you came and changed all that in so little time and you changed me, and you couldn’t know that but doing that was a lot for me. Kiss you. And touch you.” At this point Raphael took Simon’s face in his hands and yes, he was shaking. “Mi madre en paz descanse wouldn’t allow it, we are very traditional. I was raised in a Mexican family and this” he said touching Simon’s heart “wasn’t a common thing or an acceptable one. Even less at that time.”  
“I didn’t knew that. You refused so firmly to make this thing public that I thought you didn’t like me enough.”  
“Dios mio. I wish I didn’t like you enough.”  
“Does that mean you don’t want to break up with me or…?”

Raphael kissed him long and softly trying to say all the things he couldn’t with words. Writing all the words with his tongue and murmuring them quietly between kisses. Until his cellphone stopped them. It was Clary.

“He’s here little red. Don’t call until tomorrow because my boyfriend Simon and I will be busy.” And he hung up before Clary could finish asking if that was really happening.  
Simon had a huge smile on his face when Raphael turn to him.  
“Shut up.” He said without meaning it and let Simon kiss him again.


End file.
